Si tuvieras que elegir entre
by narushizu4ever
Summary: Kurenai y Anko en su día libre van a comer y Anko escgío un lugar donde venden dangos,Kurenai cansada le pregunta a su amiga si ahí algo que quiera más que el dango¡cualquier cosa aunque no sea comida!¿sera que si exista algo que quiera más que el dango?


**Si tuvieras que elegir entre…**

**///¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Bueno, hoy ando inspirada y decidí hacer un pequeño y corto fic one-shot de mi pareja favorita; antes de que comiencen a leer quiero aclarar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano nada al hacer esto ///**

Kurenai y Anko tenían el día libre así que, decidieron aprovechar la bondad de la hokage, que rara vez les dejaba el día libre, y reunirse en uno de los muchos restaurantes del pueblo para comer y de paso platicar. Kurenai dejó que su amiga decidiera el lugar, y el sitio que eligió ésta, no le sorprendió, era un pequeño y modesto restaurante, y no es porque Kurenai tenga gustos refinados, era por la especialidad del lugar… ¡Dangos!

Kurenai maldecía en su interior a las personas que lo inventaron, ese platillo era algo perturbador para ella y no por que no le gustara, ¡sino porque a su mejor amiga, le gustaba demasiado! ¡Todo el tiempo eran dangos por aquí, dangos por allá… y ella ya estaba más que harta! Tenía que encontrar algo, cualquier cosa aunque no fuese comida, que le gustara más que el dango.

Así que, después de que pidieran la "dichosa" especialidad de la casa, Kurenai se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Anko? —Al escuchar su nombre, la susodicha se volteo a ver a Kurenai— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Continuó—

Claro amiga. —Accedió ésta—

Bueno…eeehhh… cómo te digo esto… pues… —Trataba de expresarse la ojiroja, algo apenada—

"_Có__mo se nota que ella es la sensei de Hinata, las dos son igual de penosas."_ —Pensó un tanto fastidiada la Mitarashi— ¡Ya Kurenai, suéltalo de una buena vez! —Exclamó al no oír que continuara su cuestionamiento su amiga—

¡Aaayyy tranquila, yo quería saber si hay algo que te guste más que el dango!

—Explicó la especialista del Genjutsu—

¿Eso era todo? —Preguntó extrañada para después soltar una sonora carcajada—

¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestionó intrigada Kurenai—

Jajajaja que te pones tan nerviosa sólo por hacerme esa pregunta. —Dijo la Mitarashi entre risas—

Bueno… ¿Pero sí hay algo que te guste más que el dango? —Retomó la pregunta la pelinegra esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera "sí" —

No, lo siento Kurenai, no hay nada que me guste más que el dango. —Afirmó Anko—

Nada… ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre ser la mejor kunoichi de toda la aldea o el dango? ¿Qué elegirías? —Interrogó Kurenai—

El dango. —Declaró tranquilamente Anko—

¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre ser la mejor kunoichi de todas las aldeas y el dango? ¿Qué elegirías? —Insistió—

El dango. —Repitió—

¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre vencer a todos los miembros de Akatsuki y el dango? ¿Qué elegirías? —Volvió a cuestionar la kunoichi amante del rojo—

El dango. —Dijo de nuevo como si nada—

¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre ser hokage y el dango? ¿Qué elegirías? —Aventuró ya un poco cansada—

El dango. —Sin pensarlo volvió a decir Mitarashi—

"_¡¿Bueno __esta mujer no tiene ambición?! ¡Ya parece un disco rayado! ¡Todo lo que dice es: dango, dango, dango y más dango! ¡Ya sé, si no puedo hacer que diga otra cosa de sus ambiciones de trabajo, intentaré con sus ambiciones de venganza!_

—Formuló maquiavélicamente en su mente—

¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre vencer a Sasuke Uchiha y los dangos? ¿Qué elegirías?

—La cuestionó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—

Los dangos. —Asintió Mitarashi—

Ya veo… ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre volver a rasguñar a Naruto con un kunai y el dango? ¿Qué elegirías? —Preguntó súper esperanzada, sabiendo el odio que le tiene al chico zorro—

El dango… —Respondió de nuevo ya un poco dudosa; rasguñar al rubio era una idea demasiado tentadora—

Bueno, está bien…_"si esta pregunta no funciona, me rindo". _—Pensó— ¿Y si tuvieras que elegir entre obtener tu gran venganza contra Orochimaru y los dangos?

Anko se estremeció, estaba segura de cuánto deseaba su venganza contra Orochimaru pero, sabía más cuánto adoraba a sus preciados dangos ¡No quería elegir! Por un lado, tenía a sus preciados dangos y por el otro, tenía su gran venganza contra el que fue alguna vez su sensei; antes de que Anko pudiera responder, el mesero se acercó.

¡Orden lista! Lamento mucho la tardaza, buen provecho. —Después de decir eso, el mesero se retiró—

Jejeje, Kurenai come antes de que ya no haya. —Le invitó su amiga— ¡Oh!, y con respecto a lo que me dijiste, yo creo que elegiría comer dango, patearle el trasero a Orochimaru y luego volver a comer dango. —Finalizó alegre para luego agarrar su primer dango—

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a disfrutar su preciado tesoro, escuchó ciertas voces familiares, que le llegan del otro lado de la ventana…

¡¿Qué dices Sakura, que Kakashi sensei, acaba de regresar de su misión y ahora está en su casa!? —Gritó eufórico cierto rubio hiperactivo. Sakura afirmó con la cabeza—¡¿Pues qué estamos esperando?! ¡Hay que ir a saludarlo! —Después de decir eso, se fue a donde se encontraba el sensei, con Sakura siendo arrastrada por el suelo por el veloz Naruto—

¿Oíste eso Anko? ¡Kakashi ya regresó de su misión! ¿¡No te parece fantástico!? —Dijo a su amiga mientras veía por la ventana cómo se alejaban aquel par, al no escuchar ningún comentario, Kurenai volteó hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba su amiga. ¡Y no la encontró! Únicamente encontró los dangos que hace un momento iban a ser devorados por la pelimorada—_ "Vaya, finalmente sé de algo que le gusta más que los dangos"_ —Meditó mientras sonreía—

FIN

**///****Órale, que genial me quedó **TwT**, modestia a parte, pero aquí ustedes son los que opinan; dejen reviws por favor. Domo-arigato por leerme =^**w**^=///**


End file.
